Mementos
by AlphaTier
Summary: Shortly after the reapers defeat, things are back to normal on Omega and one night, one of Aria's closest allie reflect on her life with the queen and their possible future.
1. Old habits

**2186 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

The Lights of the city, were shining brightly once again and from the queen's apartment one could have a perfect view over the station life, 443 years of existence and the woman by the window, couldn't remember seeing anything this beautiful with the exception of Liselle birth.  
Lana was her name and for the people of Omega she was Aria's bodyguard, what was not publicly know was that this human woman was far to be what she seems ... She was unique, the only remains of an old research project who was now totally forgotten, a creature born from a mix of different species, giving her an Asari life spend and several other perks, funny how being at the service of one of the most powerful women of the known universe could make being a DNA freak enjoyable ... Well, almost.

She pushes a rebel strand of hair off her face before drinking a bit of wine, wishing she had anything stronger.

It took some months to bring the station back to the way it used to be, between Cerberus and the reapers the young looking woman had seen enough fighting to satisfy any Krogan, she was happy to be home again, her injuries were still painful, but soon they would be gone, soon everything would be back to normal.

"All those years guide us here, every fight, every sleepless night and every tears made it so this moment can exist".

She heard that phrase a long time ago, but only now she understood its real meaning.  
Lana could never have predicted anything that happened to her, to them, 427 years of history and it all started with an answer.

* * *

**1759 CE**  
**Isolated space station, Pax System, Horse head Nebula.**

_- I said no._

_The tall asari was visibly annoyed and as she was walking back to her ship a little blond head at her heels she wonders why she even bothers coming here in the first place, she didn't have time to waste with mad scientists no matter how talented they pretended to be, of course that was before they marvel, tear them into pieces._

_- But I can be useful._

_The plead reach deaf ears, the two batarians at the blue woman side were ready to shoot at command, but the kid who kept begging to be taken along, seemed oblivious of the danger_

_- You are not leaving me here._

_Now the asari was slightly amused, for a kid she obviously had guts._

_- Can't I? I believe I can._

_She gave a brief look at her guards._

_- Show me what I can or cannot do._

**_[Insert Jackie Chan moves here]_**

_25 seconds not that the older woman was counting, disarming two trained mercenaries in not even half a minute was impressive ... for an underweight pixie who visibly never heard the word bath, she could be an asset if controlled._

_- Welcome aboard._

_The smile on the kid face couldn't have been bigger._

_- Thank you, thank you, thank you, you won't regret it._

_Oh, but she did, only a few minutes later when she realise her new acquisition could not pronounce her name properly, talked way too much and couldn't follow the most simple order._

_- For the last time my name is not Aria and shut up before I lose my patience._

_- No need to talk so loud, not my fault I can't pronounce that fancy alien name._

_"Aria" massage her forehead to calm herself, she threw some people out the airlock for less.._

_- Just go take a shower or something, you stink!_

_- HEY! Be nice, there's no reason for you to be such a - oh what's that?_

* * *

Lana, laughed at the memory, she still couldn't believe she had manages to make it out alive and with all her limbs intact (And attached) especially after she had accidentally activated the ship defence system, it has taken her years to learn how to control both her mouth and need to touch every switch on sight, if it weren't for her fighting skills and unbreakable loyalty, she would have been dumped on the nearest asteroid, head first, but of course all of this was before the two of them became friends, some decades had dealt with it, along with a few foxhole, the blonde would be the first to say that besides Aria's talent for business the asari was also very good at making enemies.

* * *

**1763 CE. Space Station, Hydra, Argos rho.**

_The bullets were flying in every direction as the small mercenary group led by the ex asari commando were hiding behind some crates, the deal sure went well._

_-Did I mention how much I hate space station?_

_Screamed the young girl at aria's side._

_-Shut up, if you could shoot straight, we would be out of here already, useless meat sack._

_- Don't put that on me, you're the one who pissed them off and you call me a big mouth._

_One of the turians working with them intervene before Aria could say anything._

_- Less talking and more shooting ladies, we are suppose to be professionals, not princesses at a tea party._

_A bullet to the brain sure was effective against disrespectful merc._

_- Good idea, let's shoot our own man with our own ammo, you're such a mastermind_

_- Keep talking and you are next blondie!_

_- That's why I don't make deals with chicks all boobs and no brain._

_At their enemies words the two women exchanged a look_

_- How about we finish this later?_

_- Yes mam._

_The small blond made her way between the cargo's, dodging the bullets with the agility of a drell assassin serving her purpose she distracted the mens giving Aria the time to send an important shock wave who lifted 3 of the opponents in the air, Lana jumped and grabbed the closest one using the gun he was still holding to kill two others who were in cover, her movements were fast and precise, she used the knife strap to her ankle to stab the second floating man before using the last one to land back on the ground, the other mercs who had the bad idea to try running, got right into the asari sight, none of them made it out alive, leaving nobody, but their leader and the cushion man (Who would be very sore in the morning), no need to say that the boss, surrender himself with a lots of begging._

_They had done this routine so many time that they probably could both do it in they sleep, the total sync they displayed in they actions felt natural even in the beginning._

* * *

The blond served herself another glass of wine, gave a brief looks at the clock, it was already past midnight and she should be in bed, the week had been long and she needed to sleep, but deep down the woman knew she wouldn't be able to get any rest as long than Aria wasn't home, old habits die hard.


	2. Good thoughts

**1880 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

The older woman closed the door behind herself, she was not surprise to see her partner still awake at this late hour.  
They were sharing a loft on the bad side of omega which wasn't really more dangerous than the good side, the streets just smelled worse.

- Long night ? Asked the blond without raising her eyes from her datapad.

- I gave a few bruises and fractured a few bones, they never learn to keep their hands for themselves.

- Can't blame them you are stunning.

The asari removed her jacket and her boots before sitting on the sofa.

- Tell me something I don't know

- You are a very modest woman

- Very funny

Many could have believed that being an exotic dancer was something humiliating, but not Aria of course she saw it as a means to an end, the asari was ambitious to say the least.

- Say Ari, when's this meeting is supposed to be?

- Next week on Tuesday.

- Right.

Turning on the television, Aria sighed tired.

- You should go to bed, Blondie.

- Yeah, yeah.

Lana got up and put her pad in front of the asari.

- You should check those numbers.

Same ritual every day, some people might find it short even cold, knowing they would only say a few words to each other's most days, but it was symbolic for them, silence had always been at the base of their relationship.

* * *

**1880 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

- I suppose you have a name, beautiful?

- It's Aria, Aria T'Loak...

- Then let's talk business Aria.

"Aria" mouthed Lana with a smile as the asari rolled her eyes at her.  
The Krogan was pretty polite too bad he was probably going to die, Aria or no matter what her real name was, wasn't the type to share especially power.

* * *

She took a seat on one of the awfully comfortable couches of the little residence, unlike popular belief the queen wasn't living in a palace filled with gold and statues of herself, but a small apartment, most of the furniture were either white or black it was simple yet elegant, the place was also very protected (Very protected by Aria's standards mean protected like Gringotts [minus the dragons]), rare were those who even had the chance to step into the residence, the flames in the fireplace were dancing with a peaceful sound, Lana took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the whole place smelled like the asari and it was truly intoxicating.

* * *

**1791 CE**  
**Bekenstein, Boltzmann System, Serpent Nebula.**

The kisses were becoming more and more heated without ever being violent, the hands were roaming delicately, they bodies moved together, it was like a dance under the moon... Or is it moons (Check on the extranet later).  
The blonde had imagined that their first night would be passionate, but this was so soft almost loving, they even sleep next to each other's afterward, during those centuries they had share many of those nights and never a word was said about it, no signs of jealousy when the asari found comfort in other arms, the silence was a secret agreement between them where every kiss was a word, every touch was a promise who would never be kept and never broken, they weren't lovers, but so much more that partners or friends.

* * *

Lana sighed softly as she was remembering those moments

- Good thoughts ?

The blonde couldn't stop herself from smiling, her eyes still closed.

- You can say that.


	3. Liselle

**Faith's Fangs:** My very first comment, thank you, i'm happy you like the story so far and hopefully you like this chapter too :)

* * *

- I thought I ordered you to go to bed, 7hours ago.

Lana felt the asari put her hand on her forehead.

- The fever seems gone.

- Your hand is cold.

- Stupid human, if you die of this, I will leave your body to the varens.

The younger woman laughed.

- After all that time those types of threat just don't work anymore.

Aria shook her head amused.

- They never worked on you, I blame it on your empty head.

- Or maybe you are just not intimidating.

She could see the asari rolling her eyes in annoyance.

- Take a bath and go to bed, I'm not paying you to stay home doing nothing.

The blonde sighed and got up reluctantly, she wasn't going to fight, after all, the thought of hot water was appealing.

* * *

**2069 CE**  
**Citadel, Widow, Serpent Nebula**

_The blonde was soaked to the bones, she had been running "errands" for Aria all day, the asari didn't usually let her favorite toy too far away from her, but some missions simply required a professional or in this case a very stealthy rambo girl (who could easily fit in an air vent), the queen of Omega wasn't the type to do in assassination (Most of the time), but sometimes you need some people removed and for the asari doing it without alerting anyone mean less persons to bribe._  
_Lana couldn't help, but to think all of this was kind of ironic, she had escaped from a life of killing and servitude, to end up killing people in cold blood and for what? Territories, power and Aria's gigantic ego, maybe this should be important to her, maybe she should feel guilty but she didn't, it didn't matter, she had killed 14 people that day and all she was concerned about, was if she was going to eat on the citadel or wait to be aboard the ship who was supposed to take her back home, her line of thoughts was interrupted by her omnitool beeping repeatedly, she pressed one of the switches, but nothing happened, pressed another one still nothing._

_- What the hell is wrong with you?_

_If the damn thing wasn't attached to her arm she would have punched it as hard as she could._

_- Press the one on the right... You know the one saying "On screen"_

_- Oh... Hi, Aria, sorry about this._

_- I gave you the easiest omnitool on the market and you manage to not know how to make it work, at least this time you have pressed Talk._

_The Asari laughed, it was genuine proving she wasn't really annoyed, maybe she even found it cute, Lana's finally pressed the right switch._

_- Yeah, yeah, really funny. Anyway why are you calling? I was on my way back, were you afraid I wouldn't be doing the job properly?_

_- I have no lack of trust in your abilities, I only called because someone really needed to talk to you._

_- Huh?_

_As the little asari face appeared on the screen the blonde couldn't stop a smile to creep on her face._

_- Hi Liselle._

_- Hiiiiiii._

_The small girl waved happily, Lana could only imagine the child imploring Aria for hours, until she gave in and break they "no contact on missions" rule, Liselle was as stubborn that her mother, mix with a puppy eyes technique who could bring a reaper to his knees (Do they even have knees?)_

_- Are you going to bring me back a gift?_

_- Of course, sweetie._

_- I miss you._

_- I do too Lillie._

_- When are you gonna be home?_

_- By tomorrow afternoon._

_The little girl had the cutest way to pout._

_- Aww don't be like this, I be back real soon._

_- ...Say why are you all wet?_

_The blonde felt herself blushing._

_- Well it's a funny story..._

_- Did you try to swim in the Presidium lake? Mommy told you they were no fish in the water._  
_That kid was way too smart for her own good._

_- Yeah, I know but i was very curious._

_Maybe it was useless to try to preserve Liselle innocence, but it was better for the young girl to believe that Lana was a big idiot that letting her know she got soak, after being push into a fish tank by a very mad bodyguard before she killed them both, him and his boss, she would have to face the ugliness of the world soon enough._

* * *

The water was warm and so relaxing, the sound of running water could almost put her mind at peace.  
It wasn't her style to cry, but the memory of the little girl always bring tears to her eyes, goddess she wishes she could have taken the illusive man's hideous head off his shoulders and shoved it up Kai Lang ass, before throwing him to the rachni or to a bunch of krogans in heat, Lana knew that no punishment, would ever made the pain go away, Liselle wasn't her daughter, but since the girl taken her first breath she had help raising her, she remembers when the little girl started walking, she had took her first steps in Aria office at Afterlife, her first word was nana, she loved strawberrys, cats and old time music, when she was young her dream was to be an adventurer and see new world.  
The blonde wasn't her father by blood, but she loved Liselle like her own and she could only barely imagine Aria's feeling about her daughter's death, the asari would never admit it, but it had played a big part in the lost of Omega to Cerberus, pain and anger had blinded the queen as surely as it would have done for any other living being.

* * *

**2186 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

_The table was disappearing under the amount of food put on it._

_- Liz? Are we expecting an army?_

_- No, it's just you and I tonight, why?_

_Liselle entered the dining room holding a pie and some whipped cream._

_- Ok what do you want?_

_The young asari put on the most innocent face she could muster._

_- What do you mean, Lannie?_

_- Are you trying to make me believe you cooked all my favorite food (I really mean all) to test the resistance of the table? Or you wanted to do something nice for me? I might be a bit slow Lizzie, but I am not stupid, I know who your mom is._

_Aria would never give anything without a good reason, Lana was sure she got het name only because the asari was tired of calling her Hey._  
_A moment passed before the young girl gave up the act._

_- Fine, I need a favor._

_- And if you have any chocolate ice-cream, I would be willing to listen._

_Liselle ran to the kitchen and came back with the holy ice-cream and a huge smile on her face._

_- Ok now let's talk business._

_The blonde felt a chill run down her spine, she was going to regret this, she just knew it._

**_30 minutes and 3 plates filled of foods later_**

_- Let me get this straight, you are interested in Jonny boy and you want me to tell the news to your mom knowing she don't really like the guy in the first place?_

_- I'm not just interested in him, I like him very much and his name is Paul._

_- Right, the old guy._

_- He's not old...compared to me anyway._

_Lana was amused at the asari irritation._

_- I know, I'm teasing you Lizzie._

_- You're mean._

_- I am going to help you._

_- You're the best._

_The human (And I use that word loosely) had a moment of panic when the younger girl hugged her tight, she thought for a moment how lucky, the plate number four was that she got good reflexes or it would have ended up on the floor._

_- I am not going to tell her._

_Liselle let go of the bones crushing hug, confuse._

_- But you say you were going to help._

_- And I will, I'm just not going to risk my life, I'm too young and too pretty to die like that._

_- You're turning 443 in a few months..._

_- ...And too pretty._

_If the asari could argue the blond definition of young she wasn't going to debate the other woman's beauty, she had golden hair, bright green eyes, a pure white skin and she had a great looking body, slightly smaller than Aria, the human was still attractive Liselle couldn't deny that, the only mark on the elder woman's body were scars, working for Aria T'loak was risky (Sometime she throws stuff at you) and the sign of Omega she had tattooed on the right side of her neck, thanks the goddess that the queen was this obsessed by her station, because it would be a bitch to remove._

_- Ok, so how do you gonna help me?_

_- Easy, I force Anto to tell her._

_Poor Anto, the things she got him to do over the years was impressive, more impressive was that none of it got him killed._

* * *

Thanks the goddess for her bunny pyjama, as she got out of the bathroom she had a perfect view over Aria fixing something to eat, hard to believe a few months ago the same kitchen was in pieces and it wasn't Cerberus who destroyed it, even if they were responsible... bastards.

* * *

**2186 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

_The loud noises who were coming from the apartment would have been enough to keep anyone from entering, but Lana was living there... She didn't want to go home, but she didn't had the choice she was the only one who had any chance to calmed Aria down, inside the residence most of the furniture were in pieces, the asari had put the place in quite a sorry state, she was now "redecorating" the kitchen._

_- I like what you did to the place it's more... opened._

_Ok, start with a small joke to get her attention... Nothing, not a word, not a sign she was listening, she even threw another kick._

_- We need to think what we are going to do about this._

_A punch sent the fridge to the other end of the room missing the human by a hair maybe two._

_- Aria we need to fix this._

_She talked louder this time, to get Aria to listen to her and it worked._

_- We? there's is no we, this is all your fault, all of it._

_- What do you mean?_

_- You were supposed to protect her, damn it._

_The asari was at her side in less than a second, the young girl barely had the time to see the hit coming, she would have been lying if she said it didn't hurts, Aria's hands were around her neck before she could react and she got slammed against the wall next to the door._

_- You were supposed to protect her, it's your job... Where the hell where you._

_The asari voice was so loud, that the blonde was sure the guards in the hallway had heard it (And the walls were sound proof)_  
_Lana was choking, she could have pushed the other woman off her, but she didn't, if she had, she could have told her that her job at the time was to check the mining operation to see how they were doing, the last trimester had been a hard and less productive that normal, what happened it was not her fault, Liselle was a grown woman who had trusted the wrong man, Lana could have told her how much she had wanted to throw up after seeing Liselle dead body on that bed, how she hated herself for not killing that man the first time she saw him, how she regrets that her last word to the word to the girl had been "Don't be late for work, tomorrow" and not how much she loved her._  
_The asari had released her grasp slowly and let the other woman fall to the ground before putting her fist intro the wall, where the women's head was a second ago, for the first time in her long life the blonde felt totally numb, Aria destroyed the place that night, she kept screaming in anger or agony, that night was the longest any of the two womans has ever past, the night Liselle died it's the night everything change for Omega and for them._


	4. Pleasant time

**1980 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

_All the swearing, coming for inside of the room would had made any foulmouthed sailor proud for sure._

_- Can't I leave you even for one second without you blowing something up, you stu-_

_The woman angry speech came to an end when the microwave or what was left of the machine exploded... Literaly, because for some reason the blonde had decided to cook that day which had resulted in a warzone, noodles, meats and cheeses all over the place from floor to ceiling, burns marks on one of the walls, a still burning stove (lets not forget a dead microwave) and the pipes were about to go Kaboom after someone I won't name had stuffed half a turkey into them (The blond was a bodyguard not a cook or a plumber, thank god)._

_- Sorry, squid head's, I just wanted to eat and you weren't home._

_- There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge they were no need for you to destroy the place._

_- Yeah, the doggie bags you have the heart to bring back home._

_- They are perfect for you._

_The look on the younger woman's face, made the asari raise her hands in surrender, the blonde would never do anything against her boss, but Lana was the kind of woman who could guilt you until judgement day, which was probably scarier for Aria, than someone trying to kill her. (And people wondered where Liselle got her puppy eyes)._

_- I just thought, it would be nice to eat something special._

_- And all this, is your idea of special, some noodles and all the cheese available on the station?_

_The blonde sat on the counter... on the small part who was clean-ish._

_- In truth I thought a cake would be nice, but you don't like them, so..._

_- Why would I have to like it, you are the one who wants "special"._

_A moment went by during which the tension in the room raised._

_- Ari... You remember what today is, right?_

**_"Inside Aria's head"_**  
_Blondie's birthday? No it was the 28 of... Another month, it wasn't hers or one of those earth holidays and she had no meeting on the schedule, without any ideas of which day it was, the queen was left with little answers choices._  
_A) Of course, now clean this mess (Will probably end with a fight)_  
_B) I don't and I don't care, just clean this mess (Same as A)_  
_C) Look, I had a long day and I have no time to waste with your stupidities (Same as A and B)_  
_D) [Ignore the girl] (Same as A, B and C, plus a first-class ticket to guilt city)_  
_Great! Thought the asari, she was trapped, there were only one way out and even if she didn't like the idea, but she knew the truth was the best course of action._

_- No I don't, Lana._

_The other girl looked surprised at Aria's._

_- Oh... Well, we have been here for sometime now and you said when the whole thing is yours, we would be having a party, you even said you will take me someplace nice, but we had a lot of work to do so I thought we could party here... it was a mistake._

_That it was! Aria couldn't believe that after all this time that little empty head, had remembered this stupid promise made for even stupider reasons, after a moment of silence the asari turned around and walked out, saying._

_- Clean that mess up and meet me at Afterlife, we have work to do._

_- Sure... see you there._

_Defeated, Lana looked around their apartment and sighed, she knew it was a dumb idea, but for some reason it was important for her to celebrate, well sad or not she was better do what was asked, it was in those moments that she regretted that her DNA mix didn't include tentacles._

_Over an hour later the apartment was acceptable, putting on her favorite jacket she made her way to the now underconstruction building from where they were working, the streets leading to Aria's club were animated like always, a man was getting mugged in an alley, a whore who plies her trade in another, some vorchas were talking next to a shop without a doubt planning on how to loot the place._

_At Afterlife, the workers were gone for the night, the place started to look like something again, some light was coming from the second floor behind the bar, Aria were there taking care of some business, her fight with Patriach, the krogan warlord had left almost nothing standing, with the exception of the spot where the asari wanted to make her office, climbing the stairs carefully, Lana then waited patiently for the other woman to acknowledge her presence._

_- I believe if you are here it means the apartment is back to normal._

_- It is. My mister clean is now a mister dirty, but the place is livable again... Mostly._

_- Good._

_- I don't recommend using the sink any time soon though._

_- Lana!_

_- I will call the plumber tomorrow it's a promise, and this time I won't give the job to the one with the funniest ad, scout honor._

_The blond put on her best "pretty please" faced and the asari simply looked at her files once again, which means she agreed on waiting for the pipes to be fixed, later (But they better be fixed by tomorrow night or blondie was going to be the next thing stuffed in them)._

_- Anyway boss, why I'm here? You know I can't write my own name's without making any mistakes, paperworks really not for me and you said, you would rather give the poles dancing job to some turians stripper than having me touch a hammer._

_- Come here and sit down._

_Curious, Lana did as asked and sat on one of the couches (remains of), after a little moment Aria stood in front of her, a small cupcake in her hands._

_- Here, now you can stop the long faced._

_Lana smiled and took the food happily, chocolate flavor her favorite if she didn't knew the asari she would have been touched by the gesture, but she knew better, like they say "If you can see the flowers its because the pot's is not far behind (Though maybe she got the saying a bit wrong)._

_- Nothing for you?_

_The asari sat down also after taking a bottle of a very expensive liquor from her desk._

_- Serrice brandy or the closest thing I found from it in the reserved._

_- That stuff is going to kill you one day Ari._

_Aria took a generous gulp of her alcohol and smiled._

_- At least I won't be killed by a bullet, it would be a first one on Omega._

_- You forget the immolation and being thrown into space, this happen quite a lot._

_- Good point._

_If you thought the new queen of Omega was the type to have a cup of wine with any of her workers you would be wrong, what the asari appreciated the most, was loyalty and Lana had enough for an army so she got some privileges... Ok here's a question, if your privileges was to be with your boss almost 24/7, having her beats you with her moods and nerves, screamed at you more times that you care to remember, never gives bonus (Like she is not rich enough to give you more money and no, sleeping with the boss doesn't count as a bonus), are those's even privileges? All of that left the human with two options, 1. She could get Aria a copy of "How to treat people nicely by Matriarch Aethyta" hoping the asari, then understood the meaning of being nice or 2. the blonde could go see a therapist to learn self-esteem and how to be a nice velvet carpet instead of a welcome doormat for Aria, but deep down the blonde knew her gift would be throw away and Lana wasn't stupid enough to not see that her obsession for the queen was as big as the one of the woman for her "kingdom"._

_The asari was now looking at the rest of the room probably thinking about how to bring the club into greatness_  
_It was good to relax for a while, they surely had a lot to do between rebuilding the club and making sure the gangs allegiance's stayed where it should and Aria who had a thousand and one little eccentricity who was without any doubt going to make the blonde crazy for the next decades, that's the problem when you share your life with someone who can live a thousand years, if they ever got a new hobby, they don't just bother you with it for a few weeks, that damn station was Aria's new baby and that was a needy one or maybe it just got an over protective mother._

_- It's a good idea._

_- What is, Ari?_

_- All those years guided us here, every fights, every sleepless night and every tears made it so this moment can exist, we should be celebrating._

_- Wow, this was almost profound._

_Then they rested in a comfortable silence until..._

_- You called me a squid._

_- When?_

_- Earlier, you called me a squid head._

_- I... It wasn't me, it was my twin sister who is very dumb and very very sorry... please don't kill me._

_The big stupid smile Lana got on her face was enough to get Aria to chuckle, before standing up and getting back to her desk, her back turned at the blond who followed her movements a few seconds later and then hugged her from behind, resting her face into the taller woman's neck._

_[Thank you]_

_- You work double hours, starting tonight, I want the mens ready in 20 minutes and this perimeter secured before I am done with this bottle._

_- But..._

_- No complaining, go._

_Lana stepped away from the asari and left the office mumbling under her breath, the woman was at the main entrance when Aria heard the blonde screamed back at her._

_- Thank you for the cake._

* * *

The asari put a plate in front of the blonde who was sitting by the windows.

- Eat up!

- Huh?

- Your stomach growls more that a dog, eat.

The human looked at what was in front of her then back at the asari.

- Thanks you, you didn't have to.

- You need to eat and I value my kitchen.

Lana laughed and watched the outside once more.

- This is quite the view isn't it, kid?

- It is, it's good to see all the lights back on.

- Nyreen would have been happy to see that Omega's people stand strong again.

- ...I bet...


	5. Jealousy

- Are you done?

- Yeah, thanks Ari.

She gave the plate back to Aria, a light salad wasn't anything fancy but it sure made her stomach feel better, most of her injuries were healed with the exception of her right leg who was still in bad shape and pretty painful too, well that's a possible side effect when you get half a building collapsing on you, resting her head against the glass window she took a deep breath.

"I'm Nyreen Kandros and I want to work for you."

It was the first words she heard coming from the turian, even at the beginning it was obvious that the woman had guts, that's probably why Aria gave her the job surely not because she was impressed by her soldier posture, the poor woman was a good fighter, but in no way builded for Omega.

* * *

**2161 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

_- Is the music always this loud? Asked the turian while massaging the back of her neck._

_- It's a club Nyreen, it's kind of normal._

_The blonde patted the other woman's shoulder as they walked outside Afterlife._

_- Sorry if I have been a bit grumpy today my head is killing me._

_- You get used to it with time, loud music, the stress of a new job and the difference of the air pressure on the stations compare to Palaven, it's a lot to get used to, that's why I purchased this for you._

_Lana waved a grocery bag in front of the turian._

_- And what's in it?_

_- Some Anti-migraine pills, extra strength, totally dextro approve with some ear plugs and a cup of the famous Ellinos soup, the guy have a restaurant on the 4th street that stuff can cure anything, eat it before bedtime and tomorrow you will feel strong as a krogan._

_The turian hugged the smaller girl warmly._

_- Thanks Lana._

_- Don't mention it._

Then there was the training, she wasn't bad or anything just... So, military like.

**2161 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

_The last blow sented her to the ground again it was the 5th time in an hour._

_- You more slippery that a soap bar, little one._

_- You're just too slow maybe if you remove that pole from your ass you could catch me._

_- Screw you._

_- No, not my type sorry I don't do reptile._

_It was something they both liked, a bit of teasing and a lot of sparring, what the turian had in training and strength, the human had it in speed and agility, it was like watching an Elcor trying to catch a butterfly who keeps flying around his head._  
_In truth, the two woman had no real use to train together, Lana barely ever used guns and wasn't a biotic on the other hand's Nyreen would never be a black belt, but they enjoyed the time together._  
_They were buddies at first, hanging out a lot, going dancing (with the turian laughing at her friend's inability to dance) training together even shopping like real girly girls... Who are buying weapons._

_The training session came to a stop when the omnitool of the blonde started playing some catchy song, Lana had to excuse herself in order to take the call, during the moment the other woman took a seat by the side of the ring and picked herself a bottle of water, she appreciates the little break, man the kid had stamina, but thanks to her Nyreen started to feel at home._

_- Who was it. Asked the turian when the blond sat next to her._

_- Tevos._

_- The counselor?_

_- Yup, wanted me to make sure Aria respects her side of some trade, no biggie._

_- Why is she asking you?_

_- I don't know is it my charm, my wonderful personality or because between my numerous jobs I am also the secretary of our dear queen._

_- Is there anything you don't do for her?_

_- Only what imply any type of appliance._

_- Huh?_

_- Don't ask._

* * *

Everything was perfect until the queen offered herself to train the other woman's biotic.  
Of course it started with lets trained together then it's let's get all naked and sweaty while the good doggy is sleeping on a damn uncomfortable couch (Stupid new age design looks good but's that's about it) at least Liselle place was clean.  
So yeah everything was perfect until the queen and the ex soldier start sleeping together.  
To say Lana wasn't happy about it would be an understatement, of course nobody knew about her relationship with Aria, the turian wasn't to blame and she had no claims over the asari, which mean she couldn't be angry at Aria's either... But no matter how irrational it was she had been angry from the first night she had to pass at Liselle's, from that moment she knew it wasn't just sex between them.

The first time, it was fine.  
The second time, she ate a full box of cookies while watching the batarian version of Telma and Louise.  
The fifth time, she introduced herself to chocolate ice-cream  
The tenth time, she was at two times, to be too intimate with the ice-cream for her own mental health.  
When Aria kicked her out of the apartment because it was time for her to grow up and get her own place, Lana almost got arrested for "redecorating" an office building, turn out the Illium's authorities are not big fans on holes in walls who aren't windows.

Even if she had a hard time dealing with her friend sleeping with the queen she had to get over it and the fact that they were visibly having more than simple "benefit" didn't make it easy, but what truly destroyed everything, beside being kicked out of her home was to be utterly replace, seeing Nyreen standing at the asari side where she used to be, simply teared her heart's into pieces, it made her sick with jealousy, she wasn't the one who was taken on missions anymore, not the one charge with Aria's protection either.  
When Lana started to feel like the third wheel, she had distance herself from them, barely got any contact with the turian and even if she saw Aria often enough, it was no way close to the amount of time they used to pass together at least she kept seeing Liselle, well she did until the young asari got transferred from her team to Nyreen's.  
The relation between her and the turian was bad after all that, they argue a lot mostly because of their different point of view, Lana embraced the queen's vision when the turian didn't at all and she was still the new favorite (WHAT THE HELL), either way it turns really bad when a complaint was filed after a judgement call on a mission, oh man that was a sight.

* * *

**2167 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

_- You got some nerve, Nyreen. Screamed the blonde, right in the middle of the lower level of afterlife._

_- I did what was right and you know it. Said the turian calmly._

_- What shot me in the back?_

_The scene had attracted some attention, Lana was pissed off which was rare for her, actually nobody on the station ever saw the queen's bodyguard angry._

_- You had made a mistake, who could have been fatal for those civilians, i had to report it._

_- Yeah, more like you needed a way to win some plus with the boss, I guess you are not pleasing her enough so you need to win some points another way._

_- I still do a better job than you._

_It was it, the first punch landed on the turian face knocking her against the bar, the music had stopped and everyone in the room was now quiet, one of Aria's men ran upstairs to his boss, not willing to lose any limbs for getting between those two, little is to say he did the right thing, when the queen finally reach the place the womens were tearing each other aparts, it took 5 guards and a biotic field to get them to stop and Aria was boiling with rage._

_- What is this? The asari asked once the room had been empty of all witness._

_- Your little friend and I had some disagreement about my complaint and that's how she decided to deal with it. Answered the turian while washing the blood off her face._

_- Lana?_

_- I was only teaching your new pet a thing or two._

_Aria walked closer to the human and talked to her using a hushed voice._

_- What the hell is this, have you lost your mind?_

_- I could ask you the same thing, you pass half your time saying you can't stand her, yet she gets all the favors she even gets to critique my work, the same work i have been doing before she was born and you don't say anything against it, well, somebody had to put her back to her place._

_- I don't know what your problem is but-_

_- My problem? My problem is that you rather have a woman you hate working with you while I'm sleeping in the doghouse, I deserve better that this, don't I?_

_Even though what Lana literally screamed at the Aria had some truths to it, the asari could read so much more between the lines maybe she even understood it all and the only thing the blonde knew after that was that 2 weeks later the ex soldier was gone after one hell of a fight with the queen, the asari acted like she didn't mind, but Lana knew better and while a part of herself has dancing the cha cha cha in happiness the other one felt guilty, eventually things got back to normal, sorta, Nyreen wasn't a piece of puzzle you could just remove without it messing the whole picture somehow._

* * *

Lana snorted at the memory of the fight she had been sore for days after it, they had some good times before all the craziness, the funny thing was that when she first came into afterlife asking for a job the blond was sure the turian was the only one who needed to learn.

* * *

**2163 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

_On the top of a building on the lower reach of Omega, the blonde and Nyreen were scouting the streets from the high view point._

_- Why are we doing this in the first place? Asked the turian._

_- The short version, they had been some movements down here nothing big, but it could be one of the street gang trying to win new territory and that's the type of thing that can be our problem soon enough it's a simple recon, Nyrrie._

_Lana had answered sympathetically she didn't feel existed either by the idea of standing in one spot for several hours._

_- I just don't see the point, I mean everyone on this damn thing is a criminal why we should even care at all, there's nothing we are doing who actually serve any purpose other that money._

_For sure, the taller woman was being cynical and the human could understand her feeling even if she was wrong, grabbing Nyreen hand she guides her closer to the edge and point her in the direction of a batarian down at the street level._

_- Do you see that guy over there?_

_- Yeah, what about it?_

_- His name is Dalak, he is a preacher of the crazy kind, but he let homeless people sleep in his apartment down on the 74th, the man talking to him is Taravel a turian who came here after his parents disowned him, because he didn't wanted to join the military now he have a car parts shop on Linme street, he is married to a woman named Sherale they have a son working for C-Sec he visit twice a year... Bottom lines, Taravel never killed anybody who wasn't trying to rob his store anyway, The elcor in front of the shop over there is Ellinos._

_- The soup guy?_

_- Yup that's him, he offers a reduction to the poor and sometime gives the food for free if the people can't pay... My point is that I could keep on going with everyone down there... You are right, Omega have a very large population of what would be seen as criminals, but there's also good people and if no one keeps the gangs in line those people are going to get killed or robbed or both, our job is to make sure it don't happen._

_The turian thought for a moment before answering._

_- If anyone really cared about those people, Omega would have laws like the citadel do._

_- I do care and honestly those precious laws of yours don't make any difference, on this station the bad guy has a gun pointed at you're head, on the citadel he wear pricy clothes and have all the rights at least here you can fight back._

_- You really believe in this place. Said Nyreen with a smiled, seeing the other girl's eyes shine as she talked was heart warming somehow._

_The blonde look at the turian for a moment._

_- I believe people should be free to be what they what to be, without stupid morals telling them they should be ashamed, those people are free the price may be high sometimes, but they are. She took a breath. I don't know if it's the right way to do things, but I know that those people deserve a chance to live so you do what you want, but I'm gonna keep protected them the best I can._

_That "talk" actually had been their last friendly talk before things started crashing down, Lana didn't have the arrogance to believe she was responsible for Nyreen actions with the Talons, because the turian was a good-hearted person so it was no surprise she wanted to help, maybe the human had shown her Omega as more that a giant criminal hideout, but that was all at the end Nyreen was the one who teaches her a lot, more that she would like to admit._

**2186 CE**  
**Omega, Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula.**

_Inside the bunker, the men's were packed like sardine, they had more injured people that planned, Shepard and Aria were busy beyond measure while the blonde was trying to catch some rest behind a crate she would be on guard later and needed to sleep, the retaking of Omega really didn't went well, but they were still alive which means it could have been wost, Petrovsky was smart and the now ex-queen was blinded by rage (Nothing new there), but with the commander and the Talons on their side they still had a good chances._

_- For someone who can throw a knife between the eyes of an enemy at 50 meters you are pretty blind. Said the turian while standing next to the little human._

_- Sorry?_

_- You heard me, princess._

_The blonde got up and stood right in front of Nyreen._

_- I'm blind huh, better that than be a back stabber._

_- I'm not Lana and you know it._

_- Oh, really?_

_The turian took one step closer, towering the girl._

_- I'm sorry if I hurt you, Lana._

_- Oh, but you didn't honey I'm not hurt I'm pissed._

_The two womans would have been face to face if it didn't have been for the height difference, at some point they were friends and no matter how angry she was, she couldn't deny Nyreen looked genuinely sorry._

_- I trusted you._

_- I know, I should have known better, I never wanted any of this I swear, I guess the pawns are always the last one to know what's going on._

_Angry, Lana was, but not only at the turian she was also at herself for feeling this, for being so... hurt, the queen wasn't hers she knew it and she never minded before, when the asari had sex with anybody else, but with they had something, a connection the blonde loved Aria, she wouldn't say from the moment they first meet, after all she was only 16 at the time, but for a very long time she did and no matter how much she hated to say it, she had been jealous and afraid when it came to the turian relationship with boss, she hated even more herself for letting feelings get in the way of her better judgement, then something came to her mind._

_- What did you mean by pawn?_

_- Just something I realise too late sadly._

_- Do share._

_The taller woman took a seat on one of the crates who was laying around._

_- You never found it strange that it was me, that everything happened this way, a heart want what a heart wants and it doesn't matter who get's hurt as long that wants, that need is fulfilled, the selfish one isn't always the one you think._

_- What's that suppose to mean?_

_- You not even half the moron as you think you are, you figure it out._

* * *

- You want a drink?

The blonde jumped in surprise she had been so deep in her thought, she barely heard the queen talking to her.

- What is it Aria?

- Do you want a drink, it seems like you been earlier and since you don't seem to want to get to bed I thought we could discuss about the new work you will have to fill plus your old  
responsibility where still short on men, so I want you to catch up fast.

- Sure be we are going to need something better that wine.

- I'm sure I have something just move your cripple ass to the couch the files are on the table.

Nyreen Kandros was an amazing woman who no matter what, stayed true to herself until the very end, she was courageous, honest, kind, selfless and a hard worker and for some time she was my friend one of the rare ones and... I hated her for so long for something who wasn't her fault, but most of all I am sorry if the spirit can hear our prayer please tell Nyreen I'm sorry and I forgive her, but I'm not strong enough.


	6. A Date and Drinks (part 1)

**Faith's Fangs:** Yup it's femshep and I don't recommend calling Aria, the Omega squid head queen, except if you have a death wish. :)

* * *

Lana was officially exhausted, she was before Aria came back from work, but she wanted time with the Asari even if that time was spent hearing about her job, the wave of pain who passes through her body when she tried to moved off her seat, made her swear under her breath, stupid leg, she was used to be able to do back flips between flying bullets and now she could barely walk around the apartment and it was all Shepard faults... and her stupid need to do the right thing who was awfully contagious.

* * *

**2186 CE (3 Weeks before the battle for Earth)**  
**Citadel, Widow, Serpent Nebula.**  
**[12:17]**

_Seeing the Commander Shepard standing in the middle of the living room wasn't what the blonde was expecting to see that afternoon, but whatever the reasons for the soldier presence it did seem more entertaining that watching TV all day._

_- So what does the great savior of the citadel, want with little old me._

_- I just thought, it would be great if we had some bonding time._

_- Sure, because we are such buddies? Try it again commander._

_The two women had installed themselves on the balcony of the queen's apartment, Lana sure wasn't expecting anyone on her only day off in weeks, normally she would have turned away the visitor at the door, but it was Shepard and the woman had "kinda" helped on Omega and she was going to destroy the reapers and save their butts therefore she could take a few minutes of her time to listen to what the redhead wanted to tell her._

_- But I thought we were friends, I was going to added you and Aria to the wedding invitation._

_- I'm sure having the Queen of Omega and your Shadow Broken of girlfriends at the same party is a brilliant idea._

_- It sure would make the press happy... How do you know about Liara?_

_- Beside the obvious? I meet your "ship" at purgatory the other night... Let's just say you're better never give her your bank account code._

_- EDI! Sighed Shepard loudly._

_The view from the balcony was impressive, the commander wondered briefly how much the place could cost, the apartment that Anderson had gave her, was a shoe box in comparison, two guards at the front door another one upstairs, Jane didn't knew how much of the asari forces was on the citadel, but she guesses enough for them where here, so nothing could be happening on the station without it reaching the queen's ears._

_- You didn't answer my question, why are you here?_

_- I wanted to ask you to join the fight for Earth._

_That made the blonde laugh for several minutes._

_- Good one Shep, I almost belied it, I didn't know you had the sense of humor._

_The other woman simply smiled, a smile who could have matched the one of the Cheshire Cat._

_- What, you're serious? Oh, man._

* * *

**1 Drink later**

The two women had been sitting on the couches for sometime now slowly drinking their wine or whatever Aria had bring back from her office.

- Do you understand what you will have to do?

Lana let out a small chuckle.

- You mean if I understood what you've been telling me for the past 40 minutes, yes did Ari, I'm going to be doing twice as much work that before and for free, cause I won't be paid, ever again.

- Exactly.

The blonde poured more "wine" in her glass, she new her work wasn't going to be easier, but she wasn't expecting it to be free, oh well she been working for the queen long enough now to know it was just the beginning of her trouble, but if the woman asks her to wear a uniform she is drawing the line.

- You better find a way to make it worth my time.

- I'm sure I can find something.

- Just so we are clear, I love chocolate but not enough to work in exchange of it.

- I'm sure we can find something to motivate you.

The asari winked at her friend.

- Sex doesn't count.

- You are a mood killer, blondie.

* * *

**[12:23]**

_- I can't believe you are asking me this Shep, why me? You have enough soldiers._

_- Every man counts._

_The blonde took a deep breath and massaged her forehead, this was a nightmare Aria would kill her if she accepted (Not really kill but probably be really, really really angry) and if she didn't go she would feel awfully guilty, not helping the commander after the woman helped them was bad for her karma and she didn't need any more bad karma, but angering Aria was bad for her health which wasn't any better, she had some hard decision to make._

_- So... How's the crews?_

_- Are you really asking or you are trying to change the subject?_

_- Hey, do you know a better way to spend my day off that having small talk with Jane the collector slayer._

_The redhead took a moment to think and then got up, forcing the other woman to follow her movement._

_- I got a few ideas._

_- I'm all ears, Commander._

_- Call me Jane._

_- Ok, Jane, what do you have in mind?_

* * *

**2 Drinks later**

- Bray has been improving, I should maybe grant him a promotion within the next month.  
Lana snorted with a half smile.

- Hurray I'm going to see his ugly face even more often.

- He is not so bad, most of the time.

- I already have to endure you , but let's just say he is lucky his daughter is so adorable, she is the only lovable thing about him.

Aria nodded while drinking some more, Bray was a good soldier, loyal and all, a bit inexperience, but he was getting better... still he wasn't Anto even the asari was missing the batarian, he had died while fighting the adjutants, after close of 30 years of service he had deserved a better death.

- She looks nothing like her father

- My point exactly.

That made the two woman laugh, the past few weeks had been difficult, but tonight they were going to relax, the blond sure was happy she had stayed awake so long.

* * *

**[13:01]**

_The blond stared at the sign in front of the place confuse._

_- Armax Arsenal Arena? Really J, that's your idea for a good date?_

_- It is fun, why are you scared? Don't worry I will protect you. Laughed Shepard as she walks down the stairs to the Arena the smaller woman following her reluctantly._

_- Like hell, I need you to keep me safe I can fight just as well as you if not better and I'm cuter._  
_They stopped in front of the machine serving to program the detail of the next rounds._

_- An arrogant claim, Miss Cutie pie, but the question is ready to prove that point in a fight, let's see who can kill the more enemies._

_- The deal is on, commander and the loser will have to dance for the winner._

_- That's a cheap shot, Lana._

_The blonde folded her arms against her chest a sly smile on her face, of course she knew the redhead couldn't dance even to save her life, it was of common knowledge at this point._

_- Your deal, my therm, what's the problem are you scared, Sherpy?_

_- I show you who's scared, Tinkerbell._

_The commander sets the specificity of the match before copying the smaller woman posture._

_- Let's play._

* * *

**3 Drinks later**

Lana was standing (not quite steady because of her leg and the wine) in the center of the living room, moving her arms frantically.

- And, the whole thing has gone boom and then one of those big you know the.. huh.. Primal?

- Geth prime?

- Oh yeah yeah, those and Shep shoot at it big time and right when the thing was about to go bada boom, I jump on his back and killed it and then it exploded and send me against one of the little Geth and I smashed it, it was like pow pow boom and then...

The human didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because her legs gave up from under her, ok maybe she was a little more drunk that she thought, she had fallen flat on her back, luckily the carpet was really spongy.

- Oww my back... anyway we just killed a few geths... Oww... Thanks Aria, I appreciate your help, here.

- My pleasure, so who was the winner? Asked the Asari not giving a damn, she didn't even move when the smaller girl crawled back to the couch and climbed on it, after all she knew the blond wasn't badly hurt.

- Me of course.

Aria didn't said anything, drank some more and she knew that was a lie.

* * *

**[13:56]**

_Final score Sherpard 105 and Lana Aka Cutie pie 103._

_The two women came out of the arena, sweating and out of breath, the geths weren't the real challenge but trying to keep the lead had been, killing enemies when you have a time limit and someone stealing your points should be an Olympic sport._

_- I can't believe it, I'm sure you cheated_

_- You're a sore loser, Lana._

_- I'm not a sore loser, I just don't like losing_

_- And the difference is?_

_The girl smiled and started dancing, the Shepard dance no less, the commander had to put her hands on the blonde shoulders to make her stop._

_- What are you doing?_

_- Respecting the deal, what's wrong? ... Look I know you were expecting a striptease but I'm not that type of woman Commander Shepard._

_Lana had talked loud enough so everyone in the lobby could hear, if her dance didn't attract much attention, her little speech sure did, the people were whispering to each other while Jane face's turned as red that her hair, Liara was going to kick her ass later._

* * *

**4 Drinks later**

The asari was sure there was no word who could truly describe how bad the music was.

- Blondie, stop this noise, before I throw you and this radio out in the street.

- It's not noise it's music.

- Music have notes, this is barely any better that a suffocating space monkey trying to sing.

- It's not that bad, I mean ok it's not the best band in the galaxy but there's worst.

- Maybe in a parallel universe.

- Aria, I heard you sing before, my ears are still suffering.

The asari punch the other woman arm's playfully, she had a lot of self-love but she wasn't blind or deaf in this case, she remembered when Liselle was a baby she couldn't stand hearing her mother singing, the blonde was the one who had to put her to bed, Lana wasn't a good dancer but she could sing ok.

* * *

**[14:45]**

- I can't believe you did that

The two women were having a drink in one little cafe of the lower wards the place was calm and the coffee was good.

- It was the deal Jane, even if you cheated you win, I had to do it.

- I didn't cheat and I mean saying that, you put my life on the line there.

- Jealous girlfriend?

Liara jealous? Not really even if the commander could remember the look she got from her lover when Traynor started to flirt with her that look could have killed a reaper.

- No... Just don't want her to get the wrong impression.

- I see, so I guess I can't kiss you right, that's a disappointment.

Jane laughed of course the blonde wasn't serious, for a moment the commander wondered if she was ever serious about anything.

- Still I'm impressed I never saw anyone hand fight Geth and win.

- What can I say, I'm full of surprises.

- I agree even if I'm still better.

Lana rolled her eyes at it, she would never on her life admit to it.

- Commander, I know this may be a little unorthodox but there something I wish you could do for me.

Her voice was low almost seductive as she grabs the other woman's hand across the table.

- Sure, what is it?

The other girl simply smiled and bit her lower lips softly.


	7. A Date and Drinks (part 2)

**5 Drinks later**

They had been playing poker for the past half hour, the poor blonde was secretly happy they were betting chips and not really money, cause she would need to live 2000 more years to repay all she had lost so far.

- You're cheating!

- I am Omega, Blondie, you didn't really believed i would play fair.

- What does being Omega even mean? Last i check you don't have a big rocky butt, full of eezo.

Aria, dropped her cards on the coffee table and lay back against the couch.

- What's the problem?

- I'm tired

- Oh really I didn't notice.

The queen hasn't even had to try to sound sarcastic on that last sentence which made Lana pouted slightly.

- Why won't you simply go to bed? It's 4:03, you should be sleeping.

- I wanted to pass time with you.

Alcohol did help with honesty, normally she would have at least tried to make up some kind of excuses (excuses the asari would never believe anyway).

- That's childish.

The blonde crawled around the table, climb the couches for the second time of the night and rested her head against the other woman's thighs.

- Childish, that's me.

Everything was quiet for a while with the exception of the dying flame in the fire-place.

- But why are you still up? You have to work later.

- Being childish I guess. Answer Aria after a moment as she pass her fingers through her friend's golden hair.

- Then let's drink to that.

* * *

**[15:21]**

_- Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Shepy you're the best._

_- Your...wel..come...please...can. .'t...breath._

_She set the commander free, let say the woman was happy to be alive after the bones crushing hug._

_- I can't believe you took me to see Blasto and I got his autograph, Man I'm gonna hang it next to my bed._

_Jane never thought the blonde could be such a kid but it was cute in some way, when the girl asked her to use her fame and take her see the hanar she would be lying if she didn't say it was the last thing she was expecting, but seeing Lana so happy warmed her heart._

_- You could have asked Aria, I'm sure she could have gotten you a role in his next movie, she is a very... convincing person._

_- And a very busy one, with rebuilding, upgrading and all the other -ing, I doubt I would have another day off before the big fight and if we don't win that war, I will never get another chance._

_Shepard folded her arms and gave a quick look to the people around her, they seem oblivious to all who was going on, Liara kept telling her it was normal for people to act that way when they were scared but the commander kept thinking it was somewhat wrong._

_- You said we... Should I understand you._

_- Yeah I will help, if her highness doesn't kill me first._

_- I wish all my recruitment missions were that easy._

_- We are not done yet, you might regret those words later. Said the small blonde with a wink._

* * *

**6 Drinks later**

The blonde snuggled against the asari as they watched the tv screen, the movie playing had little interest, Fleet and Flotilla was hardly what Lana would call a good movie, but the only thing she really cared about at the moment was the steady heartbeat in her ears, Aria rarely let the blonde this close, even before Nyreen it was a one every 20 years kind of thing, so at this very moment she was content even if was only for one night, one movie and maybe a few more drinks she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**[16:47]**

_The two women were walking for a little while now, they had a brief stop at the arcade where the commander got her pocket emptied faster that the roadrunner could run, still she got a little stuffed animal for Liara (She didn't win it, Lana did because she felt sorry of the human)_

_- I'm getting hungry, what about you? Asked Jane after her stomach had growl for the 3th time in 10 minutes._

_- I am too, how about some sushi_

_- Not again, look I'm sorry about the fish tank, but that wasn't my fault it was my clone plans not mine, actually I blame Cerberus for building spared parts what am i some kind of ship._

_The blonde simply blinked a few times._

_- What are you talking about?_

_- Huh... Nothing, forget I said anything._

_- With pleasure... how about some pasta, I know the perfect place._

_- Sure._

_Lana stopped walking to use her omnitool._

_- But we will need to drive there. Said the girl as she typed._

_- You're gonna rent a car?_

_The blonde raised a brow amuse._

_- Please, I have a private driver might as well make him work for his money, he is coming to pick us up._

_- You have a driver?_

_- Aria doesn't want me to touch a car since the Thessia incident_

_- The Thessia Incident?_

_The human commander smiled at the blonde blushing cheeks._

_- I could tell yo,u but then I would have to kill you._

_- And I can't die now I have reapers to deal with._

_- Precisely._

* * *

**7 Drinks later**

The movie was over, the flame had died and if Omega had a sun it would be raising by now, the asari was stroking Lana's arm slowly as the woman back was resting against her front.

- It was my favorite restaurant

- I know, Ari.

- Damn you, Shepard.

The blonde turned her head to the side to look at Aria.

- Come on, its not all her fault, I mean it's not like she had planned it

- You two have at least one thing in common.

- We looks good in armor, have a thing for asari and eat Cerberus troopers for breakfast?

The queen smiled and kissed the human forehead.

- Make everything you touch exploded

- That's not true... Not everything.

- Do we need to talk about Andy the bartender again... because if I remember right, it took 2 weeks and 50,000 credits to remove the stains from the carpet.

- Just take another drink?

* * *

**[17:12]**

_Standing in front of the restaurant the commander was feeling self-conscious._

_- You sure about this, it seems like a pretty fancy place, I doubt they let me in looking like this. Said Shepard as she looks at her N7 hoody, and it does seem pricey I don't think I have enough credits left to pay for this._

_- Please do you know who I'm working for? Don't worry it's on me._

_She grabbed the redhead's arm and dragged her along, before they even had a chance to reach the doors, they had to pass many cameramen and fans who weren't there for the commander but were sure happy about her presence, the fact that she had a known "criminal" at her arm was going to make the front page for sure, but it didn't matter, not that night._

* * *

**8 Drinks later**

- What would you rather, be eaten alive by a pack of rabid varens or being smashed between two raging Krogans. Asked the Asari as she gulps down her glass.

- I take the krogans, it would be faster.

- And if you don't die you will never need to diet again, cause you'd be totally flat.

The two women were still sitting on the couch, surrounded by datapads (for work), a pack of card's and two bottles of an unknown but really good alcohol.

- Your turn, what would you rather, pass the rest of your life, eating only my cooking or let me rule over Omega for a year.

- That's not fair, how can I choose between two horrible things

- It's not that bad and that's the game.

- The first one would probably cause my death and the second the destruction of my station.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Aria, who chuckled, before Lana hit her in the face with a pillow (Which is not recommended to do if you are wishing to have a long and healthy life) the war was declared, it was violent, brutal, fierce and messy (Damn feathers) but the only casualties were the pillows (RIP).

* * *

**[17:59]**

_Lana was laughing hard as the commander was telling her story._

_- I can't believe you told them that._

_- I was drunk and they were fighting like always, so I said they should kissed, Miranda face's after that was worth a million credit. Said the redhead, as she took another bite of her food._

_- Must have been quite a view._

_- You never said anything you'd regretted at the moment you said them?_

_The blonde looked straight at Shepard with a smirk._

_- My mouth doesn't have a filter J, I thought it was obvious by now._

_- And it's one of your most adorable trait._

* * *

**9 Drinks later**

- When do you think I be able to go back to work. Asked the blonde while pouring herself another glass.

- The doc say it was ok for you to be back at full speed in less than two weeks, it's a good thing you have been sitting on your butt long enough.

- What? Are you missing me?

Aria snorted.

- I am, Bray is a pain when it comes security and the Talon are a little too willing to do the right thing but they would be a good addition once their new leader but them in line.

New leader? Lana had never heard anything about a new leader she just expected the Talon to go back to their old ways when the whole station would be fixed.

- Congratulation, I think it's about time you get your own fully trained squad.

- Me? The Talon leader?

- You proved on earth you could lead so why not, you have the experience, you know Omega as well as i do and you can kick the ass of any of those little brats if needed and i think Nyreen would want you to.

* * *

**[20:45]**

_The two women were standing at the front door of the queen's apartment, after a good diner and a long walk they were finally back to where that day had began._

_- Thanks for walking me back, Jane, it was really gentleman of you._

_- A gentleman pay for the restaurant normally._

_- Well, I am not a usual lady._

_- I understood that with the dance moves._

_The blonde got on her toes and kissed the other woman's cheek, she did had a great time, who knew the great commander Shepard could be so funny, plus hearing the redhead telling her she was needed was good for her self-esteem, she simply hoped she would be able to do a good job (And prayed Aria wasn't gonna kill her when she hear about it)._

_- Say hello to Liara for me or is she Madame the shadow broken now?_

_- It's Liara and I will, Goodnight Miss cutie pie._

_- Goodnight Commander._

_Lana turned around, opened the door and step into the residence she wasn't surprised to see her boss by the fireplace, her little "date" had attracted enough attention to reach the asari ears at Purgatory._

_- Good day?_

_- Yes, how was yours?_

_- Not bad, we be able to move back to Omega soon._

_- Great, I'm going to go take a shower now._

_- So, commander Shepard, you sure don't get a date with just anybody._

_- What can I say ours is a forbidden love._

_Aria wasn't the jealous type or so she likes to think but the blonde knew better and she had to admit it was kind of cute sometime._

_- By the way Ari, I have something to tell you._

_- Why do i get the feeling I'm not gonna like this._

_- Let's say i am happy to be at the other ends of this room, to tell you this._

* * *

**10 Drinks later**

Not a word was spoken after the announcement, surprised, that Lana was, but strangely she was also expecting it, the asari poured her another glass.

- You're not going to say anything, that's a first, normally I can't shut you up.

The blonde drank her drink in one single gulp.

- Aria, you're a bitch!

The queen choked on her wine at that.

- What you just say? Coughed the woman.

Lana leaned forward and kissed Aria deeply, she put her hands behind the asari neck pushing her closer, they separated for air after a few minutes.

- That was unexpected.

The queen she wasn't sure what to think of all this, the human had insulted her and then kissed her, in their long life together this was a first, as was the look in the blonde's eyes before she join her lips with her again, which got a moan from the older woman, no matter what got into her friend, she wasn't complaining right now.

- Bed...now.. Breathed Lana between kisses.

* * *

**[18:40]**

_They had been walking around the Presidium in silence for sometime now._

_- Something on your mind?_

_- A lot of things but nothing truly important._

_- For some reasons I doubt that, Lana._

_The blonde sighed loudly as she sat on one of the benches surrounding the lake._

_- Why me Shepard? Why you ask me to help you?_

_- Because I know you can do it, because I know I can trust you to do the job right, because I know you will get those mecs to follow orders better that alliance command, I thought all this was obvious._

_- Maybe it is... I guess I'm just kind of blind._

_Confuse the commander sat as well._

_- I'm not sure I understand._

_- Nyreen... she made me saw something I should have realise, something who made me waste a lots of time and now I'm just reevaluating things._

_Jane kept silent for a moment before asking, no matter what this was about it seem important enough for the blonde._

_- What was it? That thing you realised._

_- For years I hated Nyreen because I thought she stole Aria from me when in the end it was her... It was Aria plan to make it seem that way._

_It didn't take a genius to see where this was going, Shepard recalled her brief talk with the turian, specially the parts about being friend with Lana and involve with the asari... It was so clear, Aria has had a relationship with Nyreen only to make the blonde jealous, therefore breaking anything the soldier and Lana had, she played them both to keep control over the blonde, she was after all the queen's strongest asset (even if she was the goddess of clumsiness), one she could not afford to lose and the asari was obsessed enough to do something like that._

_- I see, Said the Commander calmly, And I suppose you are not taking it right_

_- I am, actually I wasn't expecting anything different, I work for a selfish bitch who doesn't care about anybody but... I can't help to think that maybe she did that not only because I am useful._

_- But because she loves you._

_- I'm a fool._

_The redhead didn't say anything, after all what was there to say, yes you are you should beat her asari ass off the door, no your not it's only normal to want to be loved, there's were nothing to say that the girl didn't already knew._

* * *

Aria didn't needed to be tell that twice, remembering the small blonde could hardly walk,so she pick her up easily, as the other woman wrapped her legs around the queen's waist, never breaking the kiss they made they way to the bedroom.


	8. Speechless

**DV: **Thanks for the comment :) I'm happy you like the story and i'm sure Aria's point of vue on the whole thing would be interesting.

* * *

Aria walked past the door of her bedroom with ease, never breaking the kiss the asari laid Lana on the bed as carefully that she could without losing balance, it seemed only a second passed between their "friendly" conversation and this, how they pass from a relaxed ambience to an unbearable heat, the queen had no idea, she removed a strand of hair from the other woman's face, a moment went by before Aria led over for another kiss, she couldn't stand looking at the human, her eyes were so intense, they resembled small emeralds shining brightly even in the dark of the room, guilty her mind whisper as her whole body scream desired, all those months of pent up emotions the asari couldn't bring herself to stop.  
Every kiss led to another one, tongues battling for dominance, moaning and breathless sigh filling their ears, like voiceless words who yet told so much "I hate you""Please don't stop""I never forgive you""I never leave you"" Forgive me" those the asari heard unsure if the thoughts were hers or Lana's, the clothes were removed with burning desire. Maybe it was foolish, even childish to want to touch the other woman bare skin so bad, wanted to feel her under her fingertips or to stifle yet another moan with her mouth.  
The melding came unexpected for both of them, maybe it was the alcohol, Aria had rarely meld in her long life the gesture being too intimate for her taste, the human could count on the fingers of a single hands the time the two of them had melded and despite the violence of the act it was an agreeable surprise, as the asari penetrate her mind and body, the blonde saw the world around her turned to black, along with her thoughts, inside those darkness, Lana was barely able to breath and all she could hear was the sound of their heartbeat.  
The world around them looked like a galaxy with millions of stars, the queen started kissing her way down the blonde's body, beginning by the tattoo on her neck, then all the little scars covering her collarbones and arms, the sensitive spot between her breast, her flat stomach.

_"What is the difference between love and obsession? How do you know if your feelings are sick or twisted? Is it what the morals dictated you? What your guts tell you? What your friends are saying?.. Who is right?... what is right?"_

Aria's touch was sending waves of pleasure through her body, the best thing with the melding was to be able to feel so much more intensely, Lana would have reached her peak by now if the asari wasn't using the same link between them, to prevent it, the woman love when it lasted almost as much as she liked being in control, knowing that her leg wouldn't let her fight for dominance, the blonde had to surrender to the queen's will, not that she was complaining.

_"I have passed years wondering, to finally realise that it didn't matter, I love this woman with every of her flaws and sins, I'm not afraid of hell, death or even pain as long that I am by her side and if that make me crazy so be it"_

Aria was having as much pleasure that the human, she felt the effect of her attentions in every touch, heard them in every groan and tasted it in every kiss, she couldn't remember ever feeling such a powerful connection before, this was almost animal like if something else was controlling their link, which made it even more enjoyable, a hand had grabbed the back of her head with a crushing strength, as she was trying to keep the small waist from moving too much, the frustrated whine who followed made the asari smiled slightly, the blonde never liked to be teased when she was so close of her limite.

_"Silence is a secret agreement between us, never to speak about emotions, feelings or regrets as they don't exist, but I can't go on without knowing what I am for her, I would rather be the lover or even the friend, but if being the toy is what she wants from me, I would accept it, for I know my place and my heart, both would be at her side no matter what, I just cannot be played anymore"_

Several "rounds" later the two women were lying on the bed trying desperately to catch their breath, the meld had been broken out of exhaustion, the asari was left cover in sweat and slightly shaking, her omnitool (Who had been thrown away along with the clothes) had been beeping a few times in the pass hour, but Aria had decided to ignore it if it was important they would have also called the human. Lana was in no better shape than the queen her eyes were already close and her breathing more steady she would be asleep soon.  
- Seems like your crippled ass can still move. Aria said which made the small blonde laughed softly.  
- You're not bad either for an old lady.  
Lana's voice was low barely above a whisper, the asari extended her arm over the side of the bed to catch a blanket who had been pushed off at some point during the "activity" and put it over the blonde who lets out a happy sigh.  
Lying on her back, Aria thought about what just happened, there were something different this time, but she couldn't put her finger on it, it was deeper and at the same time it all seems like a dream... the two women had slept together before, more that once, but it never felt so right yet so wrong, feeling a strange guilt creeping up on her, the asari turned on her side facing the wall and try to focus her mind on the work she still had to do that day.  
- I love you.  
Aria breath got caught inside her lungs, for a moment she prayed that her ears had failed her, that she had heard it all wrong, sadly her heart knew better, for the first time in... forever the asari couldn't find anything to say, she simply waited for Lana to lose her fight against exhaustion and to leave her alone with her thoughts.

_"All I knew at that moment was that the next morning would change everything for me I would either be hers or a reliable plaything, still I had to know"_


End file.
